The Tale of the Rattlesnare
The Tale of the Rattlesnare is yet again another fanfiction by Beatles Neko. Any similarities to dragons or people, dead or alive, is completely coincidental. Please only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Preface Hello... You wish to know the story of the Rattlesnare? The mysterious dragon who thieved and killed in the SandWing kingdom? You'll hear his story then. It is said that the Rattlesnare earned his name this way—he was like a rattlesnake. He snared you into his trap, then gave you a warning, demanding money and you keep your life, much like a rattlesnake rattling it's tail, and then if you didn't take the warning, he struck. This, this is the story of the Rattlesnare. This is the story of Adder. Part 1-Rise of Adder Chapter 1 The Sun rose over the SandWing Kingdom. It glistened on a large town in the very heart of the desert. The main city of the SandWing Kingdom. This is where the queen, king, princes and/or princesses resided. In their own palace, of course. Adder traced a talon through the rivets that were carved into the rock floor of his room. He emitted a deep sigh. His parents, the king and queen of the SandWings, were expecting another dragonet besides him. He lifted his talons up to the agate arrow point necklace his parents had gifted him. It made his heart ache. His parents were devoting all their excitement toward the egg. He was forgotten. Adder sighed, and glared angrily up at a vase. He reached out to break it, but retracted his talons. He'd get unwanted attention by breaking the vase. Adder trudged downstairs, to see his parents making a list of what to name the dragonet once it hatched. "Helios would be a cool name." "It's too boyish. What about Quicksand?" "I don't know..." Adder turned and trailed away. He trotted into the kitchen, and got his own breakfast. It seemed as though his parents forgot about him a lot recently. Adder collected what he needed and walked back upstairs, gazing out the window. He watched as the Sun's rays spilled over the horizon. Dragons were beginning to bustle around below, setting up shop, shopping, or window shopping. He could see a few police SandWings meandering around as well. Adder finished his breakfast and went downstairs. Perhaps a fly around the desert would help calm his nerves. He exited the door without his parents noticing, and took to the sky. Adder exited the city's limits, and saw the wooden sign announcing: "Welcome to Tucsoix." He winged his way out of the city, before seeing something teeming below him. It was too large to be ants, so Adder had to investigate. He landed, and saw creature that walked on two legs, and had patches of fur on their heads. How do they not fall over? Several of the creatures screamed and ran away. Curiosity buzzing in Adder, he flew back into town and entered the library. He searched the shelves, until he found a scroll labeled "Creatures of Pyrrhia." "Scavengers," he read aloud. "They seem odd." Little did he know how his fate would become entwined with the odd mammals. Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)